


Possibilities

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A different path for Boba after his attempt on Mace's life.





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I love this idea. I cannot for the life of me make a full fic for it though! So, here it is. Anyone else likes it? RUN WITH IT.

Plo refused to let the boy stand trial. He made Boba stay with him, as penance for murdering the vod’e, men who could have been his brothers had he but tried to see them that way.

He made Boba meet with the cadets that Boba had managed to save, and watched as the anger flew on both sides, before each could glimpse something of the terror that had happened for the other.

Mace Windu was not inflicted on the boy, though. Plo saw nothing but pain in that meeting at this point. Instead, he gave Boba a place on his ship, to observe, to learn, to become more than just a leftover piece of Jango Fett’s legacy.

Boba, wary as ever, was uncertain of this. His terms of parole, because of Plo Koon intervening, was that he had to remain in the care of the Jedi, or an agent appointed by Plo, until his age of majority. He thought it was some strange revenge, until the day the ship was attacked and Boba was hurt, just slightly.

Plo came to check on him first, urged on even by one of the soldiers. The Jedi gave him healing energies, to steady him, before he let himself tend the men.

Maybe... maybe he would have a place to belong now. He had nothing to give Plo Koon, and yet the Jedi did give him security and teaching.


End file.
